Calico Olympian
by animerules4eva
Summary: Bellas not your normal human, infact she's not even all human. She never loved Ewdard and she only came to Forks for saftey, when you're the daughter of all of the big three monsters tend to come after you, so when Edward leaves she decides to go home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey it's me again, I own absolutely nothing.**

"I don't love you." he says, I relax and a surge of gratefulness runs through me. I never told Edward I loved him, in fact I avoided it. The person I love is in New York, his name is Percy Jackson, and he's a demi god, like me. You see us demi gods can choose who we're related to on our god parents side, and the there is the soul mate bond, the second you lay your eyes on your soul mate you just know and when you hurt they hurt. "I know, besides I have to leave soon. Bye Edward." I say spinning around and walking off. Let me explain something, my names actually Calico I don't have one dad, I have three, Zeus, Posidon and Hades, don't ask how because I don't really understand how that happened. But anyway as I said on your god parents side you can choose to be related or not, but soul mate bonds wipe any relations away strait away. I was sent here for protection because of the prophecy, the one about me and Percy. And I get to look normal again, my hair is naturally blonde with a black streak in it, it looks really cool. I also have electric blue eyes. I walk for a long time, and before I know it I'm at la push. I pull out a gold coin (I do know what they're called but I can't remember how to spell it,) and call out "Percy Jackson, camp half blood." soon enough I'm in mine and Percy s room and see him sat with his back to me. "Hey seaweed brains, I'm over here!" I call, causing Percy to jump and spin around in shock. "Callie!" he yells surprise and happiness mingling. "Come and pick me up because I'm bored to hell of this place." I say letting just how bored I am sink in, I don't often use the word hell because it's daddy Hades domain. "Ok love be there asap probably five days, I'll get Annabeth and Nico to come to." he says barely containing the excitement that we both feel. "Bye," I say my voice filled with excitement and disappointment, the image of Percy disappears. I turn to the cliff, a sudden whim causing me to run to the edge and jump off. Screaming hallelujah it's raining men as I fall. A couple of seconds before I hit the water I feel something pierce my arm, dive deep into the water finding an underground cave and swimming in. I look at my arm and see a dart just as I start to feel sleepy. I close my eyes and feel my shoulders sag. As I drift asleep on the sea bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**An thanks to princess of souls to reviewing, I own nothing please review.**

I open my eyes slowly, looking around and frowning, why am I under water? I look at my arm and see a dart stuck in it. I gasp and float up in shock, remembering exactly what happened, I grimace as I yank it out of my arm. How long have I been down here? I swim out of the cave and look around, all of a sudden I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me and pull me up towards the surface, I'm to tired to struggle. Eventually I feel myself being picked up properly and then being laid down on the sand. I open my eyes and find myself staring up at Jake. I shove him away from me and jump up glaring at him "What the hell Jake?" I yell angrily. His eyes widen in surprise and hurt "Bells I was only trying to help, god you could have drowned," he says hurt being replaced by anger, "Are you insane! Did you want me to leave you to drown!" he yells. I glare at him, "How dare you call me insane! And yes I would have liked you to leave me alone, but no you had to come and act the big hero, messing with things you really don't understand!" I scream spinning around and walking into the sea so it came to my waist. I look carefully admiring the view. "Bella Charlie been going mad, you've been gone for five days!" he growls. I spin around and stare at him, "What did you say?" I ask slowly, he frowns "You've been gone for five days charlies," I shriek jumping up and down in happiness, Percy will be here today, "BELLS. Charlie." he says staring at me in shock "Ah who cares about him, he ain't my dad anyway," I say grinning looking out to the sea again. I gasp in shock, I can see someone coming extremal fast through the water, I turn back to Jake and smirk at him, "Oh yea I forgot _you _didn't know about that, did you. Oh well I'm going _home_ soon. God I didn't wand to come here anyway," I say my voice crule, I've been here for awhile standing here and he hasn't told me about the fact he's a wolf! Uh. "Bella why are you being so mean, and what do you mean Charlie not your dad... who the hell's that?!" he breaks off in shock pointing out towards the sea, shakes his head and walks off, I spin around and see Percy standing there arms open for a hug smiling at me, I run towards him at the same time as he runs towards me, I run into his arms and he lifts me up spinning me around, I find myself laughing as my legs fly out behind me and he twirls me in the air, when I'm back on my feet I find my self staring him in the eye, he bends his head down and his lips touch mine lightly, just a brush of the lips but it makes my legs turn to jelly all the same. All of a sudden I hear a loud cough, and so does Percy I spin around and he looks up, I gasp standing there is Luke "Despite how much I hate to split up this heart-warming reunion I think I'm going to be sick," he says it casually, as though this sort of thing happens every day, ah who am I kidding in my life it does. Percy gently shoves me behind me and draws rip tide. Luke laughs and points behind us. I spin around to see a monster that can only be Chimaera, I look at Percy and nod my head to towards the Chimaera, signalling him to take it on because I want to fight Luke, he nods smiling at me, I walk slowly towards Luke. For a couple of minutes we circle each other. Soon enough all my focus is on the swords clashing on each other, metal against metal, suddenly I fell the sword stop I look at were it is and see that it's dug into his arm, to be more exact his sword arm, he looks at me his face white, I freeze, I can't do it, I can't kill him not yet. I thought I was ready, but I wasn't. I look towards Percy he's just finished with the Chimaera, he notices me and starts to run through the sea towards me. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see a sword sticking out of my stomach. I see the sword slide out of my stomach and fall to my knees, I hear Percy call my name and Luke walk away. I fall to my knees I close my eyes and lay on the sand, I feel Percy grab me and start dragging me out into deeper water so I can heal, but part of me wonders if he can get me there in time. I close my eyes and allow myself to drift into a deep sleep. The first thing I notice when I regain consciousness is voices, I open my eyes and see Percy, Annabeth and Nico staring down at me worriedly, within seconds they're all gabbling, asking if I'm ok. I nod slowly forcing myself to sit up, Percy slides his arms under me helping me up. I see that they pulled me so I'm still partially in the water so that I can heal "How long was I out?" I ask wincing as I try to stand up.

"Hey, hey," says Percy gently "Be careful, you're not fully healed." I wince all too aware that what he says is true. "You were out for five hours, we were worried sick." says Annabeth, voice full of relief. Nico nods frowning at me, "Oh God we better get back to my house," I say. Soon enough we arrive at the place where I've been living for the time I've been here, I feel a sudden rush of anxiety, you see the person who was entrusted with my safety was Ares. Ares and Percy in the same room equals ad with a capital B. I walk in and find myself face to face with Alice. I freeze and Percy drags me behind him, "Bella thank god you're ok,what happened to you? I had a vision and you were stabbed, Bella, who are these people? By the way Edwards going to kill himself!" she says, words coming out in a rush as though afraid someone would stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

I freeze, Edwards gonna kill himself? For me? I sigh, this is all I need, to be forced on a rescue mission because of pure stupidity. I look at Percy, Nico and Annabeth and raise my eyebrows, "You guys coming?" I ask lightly,

"Bella!" exclaims Alice, I scowl, I'm fed up of the name Bella,

"Alice, one they are coming if they want to, they know more about supernatural things than you. Two, and this is extremely important, Never ever call me Bella, that was my fake name for my fake life, my real name is Callie, to be more accurate Calico Olympian, actually you'd probably like the real me, I do enjoy shopping," I say smirking as she grins at me. I close my eyes and pull my hair out of its pony tail I shake my hair around my head and picture the old me, I hear Alice gasp and I open my eyes to look in the mirror, I smile proud of myself, my hair's back to it's usual blond/blackness and my eyes are electric blue again. I turn to face Alice and grin as she babbles about how amazing that was and how she loves my hair. "Ah Alice I knew you'd love it, come on guys we've got a plane to catch." I say walking casually to the door. Annabeth and Alice soon appear besides me but when I look back to see what Percy and Nico were doing I frown, they're trading nervous look and stare at me pleadingly "For goodness sake you guys, you'll be on the plane with me!" I say, my voice thick with annoyance, Nico and Percy nod reluctantly at me, following me out side, Alice raises her eyebrows at me. I sigh looking back at them, wishing they would just get over their fear of flying. "They're both deadly afraid of flying, the only times they're willing to get on a plane is when it's with me, sad really." I say climbing into the front seat of Alice's car, she nods. "I grin and look into the back seats at the gang, "To the airport to catch a plane to Italy." I say, layering on a flawless Italian accent. Soon enough we're at the airport and the we have a rather boring flight in a plan in which I was sandwiched in between Percy, who was holding his hand and whispering to himself that it would all be over soon, and Nico who was hyperventilating. I look over at Annabeth and she just laughs at me! When we're finaly in Italy Alice leads the way through the clouds, I'm manipulating the weather so it's cloudy. Soon we find ourself in a throne room, and sat in three huge chairs are three vampires. "Hello, and who may you people be?" asks the one who's obviously the leader, "Strait to buisness." I murmur under my breath, louder I say "My name is Callie and I am here to request that you free the Cullens." I say my voice coldly polite. "And why ever would we do that? Ah that must be Alice." he says his voice smooth, "Well I hate to have to do this but, I'm afraid that if you don't free them you're going to be in a lot of trouble." I say a cold grin forming, Percy smiles proudly at me. "Are you threatening us?" he says his voice going cold with menace

"For lack of a better word, yes." I say simply

"The Cullens will not be freed by empty threats! What could you do against us us stupid human!?" he finishes in a roar. I freeze my blood going cold, I Hate it when people underestimate me. "Did you just call me human?" I ask barely containing my anger. Percy grabs my arm as if to stop me from doing something rash, "Nico, call dad and give me the phone." I say letting no emotion sink into my voice "You think that you're the greatest don't you? But you see I seem to recall that you made a deal with a certain god, do you want me to go on?" I ask slowly

"H-h-h-how, how do you know about that?" he says truly shaken, Nico passes me the phone and I grin putting it on loud speaker,

"Hey daddy, can you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is."

"Ok, do you remember three men who made a deal with you for eternal life?"

by now everyone on the room was staring at me.

"Yes."

"Well, and I know you told me never ever to come here but I'm in Italy and They have some friends of mine."

I finish in a hurry

"What you're in Italy, we'll deal with that when you get back to camp, is Nico there?"

Nico pales at the mention of his name, I bite my lip at him and his shoulders droop

"Yes Daddy, can you tell the vampires to free my friends now?"

I ask quietly

"Fine, listen vampires, this girl is my daughter, you will do anything she asks or die, and if any harm comes to her I am holding you personally responsible that clear?"

he hangs up and I pull face at Nico trying to get that I'm sorry across. He nods knowingly, if there is one thing that we both know, it's that our dad is terrifying. I look across at the vampire and he flinches away from my gaze, terror hiding there now just beneath the icy exterior "Free the Cullens, do not try to rip their heads off" he says slowly glaring at me. There are a lot of gasps at this, one of the vampire rulers backing down to a mere child, one vampire doesn't take kindly to the orders though and attacks me, knocking me to the floor he leans over me teeth bared.


	4. Chapter 4

**An I own nothing. Now that's over with, sorry I didn't update for a while but my laptop broke. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed :-, alerted my story and made it favorites...........**

**I took some of your advice.**

I stare up at him, frowning, struggling to contain my temper, then he goes to bite me. I flip, and can you blame me? I fling him across the room with ease and everyone gasps as where his back hit the wall there was an indentation, the leaders were on their knees. Praying. I smirk at them walking over to the vampire who tried to bite me. I pick him up with ease and look at Percy,

"Percy, would you tell this weakling just how strong I really am?" I ask sweetly at the same moment as the Cullen's come in.

I must admit, it was probably a strange sight, I mean a 'human' holding a vampire by the neck in a room full of vampires, so I wasn't that surprised when they started calling out for me in worry. Percy ignores them smirking around at the vampires,

"Okay babe," he says calmly "But you being you, I would have thought would like to demonstrate, Angel." I smile, nodding and rolling my eyes, it's back to the pet names again. I hear Edward growl at him. My hand tightens around the vampires neck in anger. I rip his head off with ease.

I spin around and walk towards him, raising my eyebrows at him.

"May I ask what gives you the right to growl at my boyfriend?" I say my voice icy. Edwards eyes widen in shock at the fact I just ripped a vampires head off as though it was butter, and that I have a boyfriend. He opens his mouth to speak, but I flick my hand up in the stop gesture. The gang walks up to me laughing as they surround us, except for Nico, who's doing the best to impersonate Daddy Hades, I flinch at that thought. We are going to be in sooo much trouble when we get home. We walk out of Volterra, (is that how you spell it?) the Cullen's trailing behind us, except for Alice who's walking beside me. When we get passed the crowds we walk into an ally so we can speak privately.

"Bella, Rose said Alice had a vision of you being stabbed." says Carlisle confusion clearly displayed on his face. I groan, great, just great what should I say 'Oh yes I was stabbed son of Athena, but fortunately I'm a demigod so I didn't die!' yeah right like that would go down well.

"Umm, well you see, I sort of did get stabbed. But I'm ok now?" I say my voice turning into a slight question at the end. Edward opens his mouth to say something but Ali shakes her head. He turns to me his face distraught. I look at Carlisle, a thought suddenly occurring to me,

"Carlisle, did you have any children as a mortal?" I ask struggling to keep my voice steady, he looks at me confused, "Yes, twins a boy and a girl, why?" he asks suspiciously.

"Um,did the girl have a daughter named May?" I ask trembling slightly,

"Yes I did, she had a son as well, why do you ask?" he says his eyebrows raised.

I don't answer, as I'm to busy feeling sick, Carlisle is the great granddadof our worst enemy, just bloody fabulous, great.

I look up at him "Her sons name was Luke Castellan wasn't he? You know about Greek Gods don't you?" I question, he nods slowly looking shocked that I know of them. I groan face palming my self. I turn around and walk off, hearing Percy telling them to leave me be. I walk aimlessly for about ten minuets until I see Lord Hermes walking towards me.

I grin running towards him, wrapping my arms around my most sociable ( and my favourite) brothers neck and hugging him. He doesn't hug back like normal so I look up at him and ask what's wrong. He gently pulls my arms away from his neck and frowns at me.

"Callie, your dads think that it's time for you to know who your mother is," he says , I grin happily and nod anxiously, I've wanted to know this for forever. He groans again "Callie, your mums name is May," I freeze, my blood goes icy cold it can't be, can it? "May Castellan," at this I groan shaking my head denying it. It's impossible! "You're Luke's half sister." at this the world spins around me and I fall to the floor gasping for breath. No it can't be, he can't be my brother. I can't breath, my head is spinning and I throw up. I can hear Percy's mental voice demanding to know what's wrong'. I can see the grass in perfect detail. I know if I don't start breathing properly I am going to die. But I can't seem to make myself breath properly, the one thought that keeps running around my head like a steam train, I am Luke Castellan's sister. My brother is trying to destroy the world. I can hear myself laughing hysterically and hear the gang calling my name from some distance away. I feel Hermes try to straiten me up but he can't my whole body has gone away from my control. I find my vision becoming blurred, and I slowly close my eyes and let the darkness take over, the blissful darkness that frees me from one of my worst nightmares.


	5. authors note

Dear FANS I'm sorry for not updating, but at the moment I have writers block and my life is really screwed up, I will continue, but it may take a while, to everyone who's reading this because they like it I apologise, and now I would like to reply to a few annoying reviews

iknowgoodliteriture  
2011-08-30 . chapter 1

Dear terrible and amiture fan fic writer,

i cant read this insult to all good books (twilight is a crap book. come to think of it all stephine myers books are bad). you know you are making bella or 'calico' or whatever her name is more of a mary sue right? just so you know i hate fan fics that make her more perfect like a goddess or a demi god. Did you know that the frist thing i see when i want to read PJO and twilight crossovers is ether bella in new moon as a goddess or a demi god of posieden. if you have read the entire percy jackson series like me you will know this is utterly impossible. Oh and she cant be daughter of the big three because if you followed the rules in PJO you would know gods dont have DNA.

P.S The smart people have commented that if she is a daughter of posieden (unlikely) she cant date percy; her brother thats like the stolls dating each other or thalia dating jason (if you havent read the lost hero jason is thalia's full brother) or annabeth dating malcom. Bottom line... its gross.

Yours truthfuly,

A avid and experianced reader and fan fic writer

Right, first off you idiot, if you don't like Twilight, don't read a book in the twilight section! I freaking hate people who do that, and I have explanations, also yes I HAVE read all the books, please don't insult me.

kate childof athena  
2011-06-25 . chapter 1

okay, what im about to yell came from reading only the first chapter. if you don't know how she has three dad's, then we don't. and second, BOTH PERCY AND CALICO(BELLA) HAVE THE SAME DAD! they CANNOT get together! that would be like annabeth and malciam getting together, or kate and one of her BROTHERS. and in the book she loved him(edward).

Yes, I know, I have an expanation, which explains, and it's a freaking FANFIC, it's not supposed to be exactly like the book, that's the whole point of it.

Also, I notice that both of these reviews are annonamous, which pisses me off, because they don't have the guts to have their own account and write storys to put up, or to have me look on their account.


	6. haitus

**I appologise but recently my life has been crazy, my great nan, who was more like a nan to me died of lung cancer, and I'd been helping look after her beforehand, I've also just been really busy with exams and lost inspiration for all of my stories, so I'm putting them on haitus, if anyone wants to then they can continue with my storys as long as they ask and give me credit for the general ideas.**

**I am really sorry, and I know it may seem like I'm trying to make excuses, but my stories weren't that good and I just can't seem to write any more of them.**


End file.
